<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Audience Participation by muItifandomjess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435157">Audience Participation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess'>muItifandomjess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, an alternate version of THAT SCENE, in which Gaila and Uhura are in an open relationship and they invite Jim for a threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Uhura, can’t I stay?” he asks. “I promise I’m a good audience.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaila/James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Gaila/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Audience Participation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhmmm soooo... this is probably the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or proud! Either way, it’s a milestone. xd</p>
<p>Anywayyyy I was rewatching the AOS the other day and I knew I had to write this because a) I loved how Nyota is totally not surprised to walk in and find her roommate basically naked and b) I know I didn’t undress that casually in front of MY college roommates so obviously Something is going on there and c) I like the idea of Jim not just “sleeping around” in the Academy days but instead having close completely platonic sexual relationships where everyone is on good terms with each other and they’re all just having lots of safe, consensual fun.</p>
<p>And hence, this monster was born! I will just leave this here...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go study,” Jim tells Bones cheerfully, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. As he walks away, he hears Bones mutter “study, my ass,” and he grins widely - he wouldn’t have believed it himself, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he is studying, really, he thinks as he rolls Gaila on her back, grinding against her as her hands slide down his back. Comparative alien physiology is totally a legitimate area of study, after all. Right now, for instance, he’s conducting a detailed study of Gaila’s nipples, which are extremely sensitive, if the way she cries out when he teases one through her bra is any indication. She’s growing frantic beneath him and he’s so hard he’s aching with it when she tips her head and meets his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love you,” she tells him breathily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim nearly freezes, because that is so not what he had been expecting at all. “That is so weird,” he says, because he had thought Gaila was a free spirit just like him, not the type to get all touchy-feely at inconvenient moments and yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer, lights,” Gaila snaps, and frowns at him severely. “Did you just say ‘that is so weird’?” she demands. “What, you don’t love me too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim flails, his mouth open, but thankfully he is saved the embarrassment of responding when the door swishes open and Gaila hastily shoves him under the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised I’d stop bringing guys back to the room!” she hisses, and Jim’s mind somersaults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how many guys have you…” but Gaila shushes him and he rolls under the bed just as a pair of long brown legs come into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roommate, apparently, is none other than Uhura, who seems entirely unsurprised to see Gaila lying practically naked on her bed and strips completely shamelessly in front of her. Which is all… kind of totally hot, Jim thinks. He knows he’s staring, but he just can’t help himself, with all that beautiful naked skin on display, supple and smooth and perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then in a completely unexpected move, Uhura walks right up to Gaila’s bed and he hears the unmistakable sounds of the two women kissing enthusiastically. Jim stays where he is, frozen in place and impossibly turned on, but Uhura is a smart woman, so of course he is found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is he, Gaila?” she demands, and Jim rolls out from under the bed, grinning widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting,” he says conversationally, but she just rolls her eyes, planting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out,” she snaps, but there’s no ire in her threats, so Jim stays right where he is. He also sees Gaila wink at him out of the corner of his eye, so he thinks his chances are pretty good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Uhura, can’t I stay?” he asks, mirroring her pose and tilting his hips invitingly. “I was really enjoying the show. I promise I’m a good audience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can vouch for that,” Gaila offers, waggling her eyebrows when Uhura turns her glare on her. “What, you don’t think it would be fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhura stares between them, seemingly rendered speechless. Her jaw is working, as if she can’t quite believe what’s happening, but she’s not exactly saying no, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… you… but it’s Kirk!!” she bursts out, waving a hand at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim raises his eyebrows. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re so…” she flounders, apparently unable to come up with a response, and he grins, advancing on her slowly, giving her time to back off if she wants to. Uhura glares at him, but doesn’t push him off when he slides his arms around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he says, dragging his lips along her jaw. “It’s the Jim Kirk factor. That’s why it’ll be so fun, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts, angling her neck to give him better access. “You certainly think a lot of yourself,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With good reason,” Gaila adds, and they both pull apart to see her staring at them with hungry eyes. “And I think it would be hot,” she says simply, her eyes sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about it, Uhura?” Jim asks, his lips brushing her bare shoulder. “You know, I still don’t know your first name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the moment she gives in, when she relaxes into his arms and turns to kiss him, her lips soft and yielding. “My name is Nyota,” she murmurs when they break apart, flushed and panting. “And I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he breathes, kissing her and kissing her and kissing her, drinking her moans as they spill from her lips. “Okay. Where do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhura - who is now Nyota, Jim reminds himself, pulls out of his kisses looking gratifyingly flushed. “Kirk - over there,” she snaps, brisk and businesslike and entirely too sexy for her own good. “Get on my bed and stay there. I,” she continues, straddling Gaila’s waist and discarding her underwear, “am going to eat Gaila out. Meanwhile, you can touch yourself as much as you like. But… you can’t come until she has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A desperate, strangled sound tears itself from Jim’s throat at her words, and an intense spike of lust rushes up his spine. He presses the heel of his hand to his dick, which has just gotten very interested, and Nyota smirks at him triumphantly, as though she knows just what she is doing to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t play fair,” he gasps, shucking his boxers down his legs, and her eyes widen as she takes him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell what you see in him,” she says, looking down at Gaila, who is spread out beneath her, watching with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s a real charmer,” Gaila agrees as she rocks against Nyota, her fingers gripping her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota swears and grinds against her, tangling her fingers in Gaila’s curls and kissing her hard and deep and dirty. Gaila arches up to meet her and kisses back enthusiastically, laughing into Nyota’s mouth when her fingers fumble with her bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Gaila gasps when Nyota sticks a hand down her panties, and Nyota grins down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she tells her huskily, mouthing along Gaila’s collarbone as she works into her with her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim groans at the sight and strokes himself base to tip, his eyes on Nyota’s hand. “So this is what you come home to every day,” he says, thrusting into his fist as she turns to smirk at him. “No wonder you turned me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” Nyota says, doing something with her fingers that makes Gaila shout, nails clawing down Nyota’s spine. “I think we need a closer look,” she suggests, an Gaila moans in agreement as Nyota slides down her body, sucking bruises into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you mentioned something about going down on me,” Gaila gasps, sliding Nyota’s hair out of her elegant ponytail as she nibbles along the curve of her thigh to nuzzle at the soft hair at Gaila’s groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Nyota hums, spreading Gaila’s legs and looking up at her, dark and smoky. “Worried I’ll get lost down here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already, Ny,” Gaila says, nodding at Jim as he starts to stroke himself in earnest, “before he forgets his instructions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota purses her lips, her eyes darkening as she looks between Gaila and Jim. “Maybe he needs a little incentive,” she muses, meeting his gaze. “Remember,” she says, “don’t come before she does. If you hold off, maybe I’ll let you come inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise she’s good for it,” Gaila says, her fingers tangling in Nyota’s hair to guide her right where she wants her most. “I can vouch for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota chuckles and finally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> - bends to lick the wetness seeping from Gaila’s folds. Jim groans and stares at Nyota’s tongue as she expertly licks into Gaila, wholly focused on her task. “I’ll take your word for it,” he manages, his voice strangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota works Gaila hard and fast until she’s gasping and shuddering beneath her, her skin slick with sweat as she rocks against Nyota’s tongue. “Ny - fuck,” Gaila gasps, holding Nyota’s head in place with one hand as she rolls a nipple between her fingers with the other. “More,” she begs, and she’s almost crying with it now, rocking her hips into Nyota’s firm grip. “More, please, more…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled moan escapes Nyota, and she circles Gaila’s clit with her fingers as she fucks her with her tongue. She’s in earnest now, and it’s breathtaking, Jim thinks, forcing himself to slow down, to wait, to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh - close,” Gaila cries out, and she’s all but keening with it, her head thrown back, eyes screwed shut. Then, she freezes and shouts Nyota’s name, her mouth open and gasping as she collapses down on the bed, reaching for Nyota as she crawls up her body and cups Gaila’s face in her hands, kissing her through it, soft and sweet and lazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s a tension lancing through Nyota,  a tension Jim also feels as another jolt of need rushes through him. He moans, the sound echoing loud in the sudden quiet of the room, and they both turn to look at him, at his hard cock already slick with precome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota looks down at Gaila, a wordless question in her eyes, and Gaila laughs, kissing her nose and swatting at her playfully. “Go,” she says, pushing her off the bed, “get yourself laid, girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota seizes Gaila’s mouth in a hard kiss before crossing to her own bed and staring down at Jim, who looks up at her, slightly dazed with need. “Well?” he asks, and Nyota grins, holding up a condom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you have earned this, Kirk,” she says, and he tears the wrapper eagerly and slides it on as she watches, biting her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a name, you know,” he tells her with mock sincerity as she smiles down at him. “It’s Jim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she breathes, her eyes bright with good humor. “Kirk,” she says firmly, and Jim stares up at her in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should not be so damn sexy,” he informs her, and she grins at him, completely unrepentant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lines herself up and slides down his length in one slow move easily, already wet and wanting. He gasps and grips at her hips as his cock throbs inside her, already desperate for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, isn’t she?” Gaila says, and Jim looks over to see her lounging on her side, watching them with interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota snorts. “He hasn’t seen the half of it,” she says, and rises up and down again, her eyes on Jim all the while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jim grunts eloquently and hitches his hips up in time with her movements as she fucks herself on his cock, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the idea,” Nyota says, leaning down to kiss him, her hair falling in a silky wave around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Jim moans, taking advantage of her momentary distraction to flip them, rolling Nyota onto her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kirk,” she protests as he slides his palms along her thighs, wrapping her legs up around his waist. He kisses her, light and teasing, keeping absolutely still as she strains for friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name’s Jim,” he says, his fingers stroking through her hair. “Jim. I know you can do it.” He kisses her, another light, barely-there press of lips to lips. “Nyota,” he whispers, and she groans in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she grits through clenched teeth. “Fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim grins wide, waggling his eyebrows at Gaila, who just laughs at him as she works herself with her own fingers, getting herself off watching them. Nyota looks over at her too and arches against him, moaning desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she grunts, giving him a hard slap to the ass. He jerks into her, startled into motion, and she grins up at him. “That’s more like it,” she says, and he kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, picking up the pace until he’s fucking her hard and fast, making her gasp with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s close,” Gaila says then, crossing over to kneel on the bed beside them, looking on with hungry eyes. “Keep her going until she’s begging for it,” she tells him, and Jim bites out a ragged curse in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaila,” Nyota sobs, her lips searching, and Gaila kisses her wet and messy, drinking in her muffled groans. “I need…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaila runs her fingers through her hair, lips at her temple. “I know what you need,” she says, her gaze darting to Jim, who’s now grunting as he pounds into her, sweat slipping between their bodies. “Tell me,” Gaila whispers into Nyota’s ear, her teeth nipping her earlobe, and Nyota shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to come,” Nyota says, flushed and panting. “Gaila, Jim, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaila looks at Jim and nods, and he smiles, his fingers going to Nyota’s clit as he slams into her, making her cry out. A few more thrusts and she’s falling apart in their arms, her orgasm crashing over her like a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaila kisses her and it’s all Jim can do to keep rocking into Nyota until he feels pleasure coil tight at the base of his spine. He shouts his release, head thrown back, and as he comes back to himself, two sets of arms are reaching for him, settling him on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, he’s pretty,” he hears Nyota say as he floats aimlessly, warm and satisfied. Gaila chuckles softly, and he feels someone slide the condom off of him and hears it land somewhere off to the side. There’s muffled laughter then, and more kissing, and he slowly blinks to awareness, staring at the ceiling above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jim?” Gaila says, waving a hand above him. She glances at Nyota, who leans over him with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we broke him,” she says, but then Jim laughs and pulls her down, and she smacks him playfully in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the verdict?” Gaila asks, smiling at them both. “Fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyota’s lips twitch. “Much as I hate to admit it…” she says, “it was kind of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim grins at her. “Does this mean I get to call you Nyota now?” he asks, and she glares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t push it, Kirk,” she warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pouts, and she sighs, giving in easily. “Only in bed,” she agrees, and Jim pumps the air, triumphant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, this was such a productive night!” he says, kissing them both before sliding out of bed and hunting around for his discarded clothes. “And I am totally going to ace that test with all that studying, just you wait. See you tomorrow,” he says, grinning at them wide and bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh at him, but he can only smile, his enthusiasm undeterred. He’s got a big day ahead of him, and he’s got a good feeling about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E N D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>